Video entertainment devices such as televisions, computers, digital video recorders, and the like may be provided with multiple tuners to enable reception of multiple signals or channels. Signals output from tuners are stored in a memory buffer and may be presented on a display device such as, e.g., a television or computer monitor, or may be recorded on a memory device such as, e.g., a hard disk drive. Switching between tuners causes the memory buffer to be flushed, which may cause a user to lose content from the video signal.